bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Julie Chen
|died = |hometown = New York, New York |occupation = Host of Big Brother (U.S.) |yearsactive = 2000 - present |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = JulieChen |InstagramUserName = juliechencbs |FacebookUserName = JulieChen |VineUserName = |SnapchatUserName = |RedditUserName = |YoutubeUserName = |Currently = Winner}} Julie Chen, later Julie Chen-Moonves, is the host of Big Brother and has been from the first season onwards. She is married to Leslie Moonves, the former president and CEO of CBS Corporation. She was also a member and host of the CBS daytime show The Talk before resigning in September 2018. Another reason she is known for is for her famous "But first" quotes around the fandom and the way she walks across the stage. Early on, the way she talked while she was on the show earned her the nickname "Chen Bot". Biography BB21=''Retrieved from CBS'' Julie Chen hosts the hit summer reality series Big Brother, now in its 21st season on CBS. Chen was one of the original hosts of The Talk, serving as host and moderator from 2010 to 2018 for the Daytime Emmy Award-winning talk show that examines topical events and contemporary issues through the eyes of five female hosts. Chen served as Special Contributing Anchor of CBS News' weekday morning broadcast The Early Show from 2010 to 2011, and co-anchor from 2002 to 2010. Prior to that, she served as the news anchor of The Early Show and anchor of the CBS Morning News, the CBS Television Network's early-morning, half-hour broadcast, beginning Nov. 1, 1999, when The Early Show debuted under that title. Chen covered several major news stories for The Early Show, including the war in Iraq, and in March 2003 she reported for the program during the conflict from Kuwait and Qatar. Chen interviewed newsmakers such as former New York City Mayor Rudy Giuliani, Queen Rania of Jordan, former Defense Secretary William Cohen, and celebrities including Tom Hanks, Ellen DeGeneres, Tom Cruise, Ben Affleck, Angelina Jolie, Chris Rock, and Jennifer Lopez. Prior to The Early Show, Chen worked as a reporter and anchor for WCBS-TV, the CBS-owned station in New York (1997-1999). Before joining CBS News, Chen was a reporter for WDTN-TV Dayton (1995-1997). She was a producer for ABC NewsOne (1992-1995), the network's affiliate news service, and she was a desk assistant in ABC News' Los Angeles bureau (1990-1991), where she worked on the award-winning primetime special, Anatomy of a Riot. Chen is fluent in Mandarin Chinese. A devoted yogi, Chen says there's no better way than yoga to start her day. Chen was born in Queens, New York. She graduated from the University of Southern California in 1991 with a degree in broadcast journalism and English. She lives in New York and Los Angeles with her husband, with whom she has a son and three stepchildren. Follow Julie on Twitter @JulieChen and on Instagram @juliechencbs. . |-|CBB2=''Retrieved from CBS'' Julie Chen Moonves hosts the hit reality series Celebrity Big Brother, now in its second season on CBS. Chen was one of the original hosts of The Talk, serving as host and moderator from 2010 to 2018 for the Daytime Emmy Award-winning talk show that examines topical events and contemporary issues through the eyes of five female hosts. Chen served as Special Contributing Anchor of CBS News' weekday morning broadcast The Early Show from 2010 to 2011, and co-anchor from 2002 to 2010. Prior to that, she served as the news anchor of The Early Show and anchor of the CBS Morning News, the CBS Television Network's early-morning, half-hour broadcast, beginning Nov. 1, 1999, when The Early Show debuted under that title. Chen covered several major news stories for The Early Show, including the war in Iraq, and in March 2003 she reported for the program during the conflict from Kuwait and Qatar. Chen interviewed newsmakers such as former New York City Mayor Rudy Giuliani, Queen Rania of Jordan, former Defense Secretary William Cohen, and celebrities including Tom Hanks, Ellen DeGeneres, Tom Cruise, Ben Affleck, Angelina Jolie, Chris Rock, and Jennifer Lopez. Prior to The Early Show, Chen worked as a reporter and anchor for WCBS-TV, the CBS-owned station in New York (1997-1999). Before joining CBS News, Chen was a reporter for WDTN-TV Dayton (1995-1997). She was a producer for ABC NewsOne (1992-1995), the network's affiliate news service, and she was a desk assistant in ABC News' Los Angeles bureau (1990-1991), where she worked on the award-winning primetime special, Anatomy of a Riot. Chen is fluent in Mandarin Chinese. A devoted yogi, Chen says there's no better way than yoga to start her day. Chen was born in Queens, N.Y. She graduated from the University of Southern California in 1991 with a degree in broadcast journalism and English. She lives in New York and Los Angeles with her husband, with whom she has a son and three stepchildren. Follow Julie on Twitter @JulieChen and on Instagram @juliechencbs. |-|BB20=''Retrieved from CBS'' Julie Chen serves as host and moderator of "The Talk," CBS' Daytime Emmy Award-winning talk show that examines topical events and contemporary issues through the eyes of five female hosts. She hosts alongside Eve, Sara Gilbert, Sharon Osbourne, and Sheryl Underwood. Chen, who won the Outstanding Entertainment Talk Show Hosts Daytime Emmy for the first time in 2017, is also part of "The Talk" writing team that won its first Daytime Emmy in 2015 for Outstanding Writing Special Class. In addition, Chen hosts the hit summer reality series "Big Brother." Chen served as Special Contributing Anchor of CBS News' weekday morning broadcast "The Early Show" from 2010 to 2011, and co-anchor from 2002 to 2010. Prior to that, she served as the news anchor of "The Early Show" and anchor of the "CBS Morning News," the CBS Television Network's early-morning, half-hour broadcast, beginning Nov. 1, 1999, when "The Early Show" debuted under that title. Chen covered several major news stories for "The Early Show," including the war in Iraq, and in March 2003 she reported for the program during the conflict from Kuwait and Qatar. Chen interviewed newsmakers such as former New York City Mayor Rudy Giuliani, Queen Rania of Jordan, former Defense Secretary William Cohen, and celebrities including Tom Hanks, Ellen DeGeneres, Tom Cruise, Ben Affleck, Angelina Jolie, Chris Rock, and Jennifer Lopez. Prior to "The Early Show," Chen worked as a reporter and anchor for WCBS-TV, the CBS-owned station in New York (1997-1999). Before joining CBS News, Chen was a reporter for WDTN-TV Dayton (1995-1997). She was a producer for ABC NewsOne (1992-1995), the network's affiliate news service, and she was a desk assistant in ABC News' Los Angeles bureau (1990-1991), where she worked on the award-winning primetime special, "Anatomy of a Riot." Chen is fluent in Mandarin Chinese. A devoted yogi, Chen says there's no better way than yoga to start her day. Chen was born in Queens, N.Y. She graduated from the University of Southern California in 1991 with a degree in broadcast journalism and English. She lives in New York and Los Angeles with her husband, Leslie Moonves, with whom she has a son, Charlie, and three stepchildren, Adam, Sara, and Mike. Follow Julie on Twitter @JulieChen and on Instagram @juliechencbs . Gallery Julie Chen BB19.JPG|Julie's Promo Photo for Big Brother 19 Julie Chen BB20.JPG|Julie's Promo Photo for Big Brother 20 Julie Chen CBB2.JPG|Julie's Promo Photo for Celebrity Big Brother 2 Trivia *Aaryn Gries was revealed to be Julie's least favorite houseguest while her favorite houseguest is Janelle Pierzina. *Julie has actually played Big Brother with her co-hosts from The Talk in a segment and she was the first one evicted. **Julie said in an interview if she ever played Big Brother she would not go far because she can't keep a secret. **Her co-host on The Talk, Sara Gilbert is a huge fan of Big Brother. *Julie said about game rigging on The Hollywood Reporter when asked if she was frustrated with managing the "talent she works with; "We can't really 'manage' the houseguests because you can't dilute or infect the game." **She said in the same segment that the "overt racism" from season 15 was the hardest for her to watch. **Her Talk co-host Sheryl Underwood also denied game rigging on The Talk when they talked about The Biggest Loser's controversial weight loss methods comparing the Biggest Loser's weight loss drug use/800 calorie diet to Big Brother's 24/7 video recording of the houseguests saying the contestants on the Biggest Loser should be recorded 24/7 to see what the contestants are eating and their true methods of dieting. Julie added to this saying she would like the producers to be filmed 24/7 to find out their true motivations for "helping" the contestants lose weight. This also confirms there is no game rigging on Big Brother. *In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Julie revealed that a Celebrity season for Big Brother U.S was in the works and at one point the production even had cast actress Paris Hilton to compete on the season. However, the season was scrapped because the producers thought that a Celebrity season would cause Big Brother to jump the shark. Many years later, during the run of season 19, the first ever Celebrity season was announced to be airing in the winter of 2018. *Julie was pregnant with her son, Charlie, during season 11 and gave birth soon after the season wrapped.https://www.cbsnews.com/news/its-a-boy-for-julie-chen/ *As of season 20's Double Eviction, Julie has referred to herself as "Julie Chen-Moonves" rather than just "Julie Chen", in support of her husband Les Moonves, amid all of the controversy surrounding his sexual assault allegations. References Category:People Category:Big Brother Presenters